The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for forming images on record paper, and more particularly to a recording apparatus adapted for use with sheets of paper which are fed one by one manually.
Recording apparatus for copying images of originals on record paper are already proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,740, 4,349,269, etc. These recording apparatus have an automatic paper feeder for automatically feeding record paper of specifed size to the image forming unit of the apparatus and also a manual paper feeder for manually feeding record paper to the image forming unit so that paper of a desired size different from the specified size is usable for recording.
The manual paper feeder and the automatic paper feeder are generally adapted to be driven for a period of time longer than is theoretically needed for transporting record paper in order to correct the possible error to be involved in the transport of the record paper, for example, due to the slippage of the paper relative to the roller. Accordingly, when the paper is fed normally, the feeder continues its operation for a short period of time after the completion of feeding.
When record paper is to be fed manually to the apparatus following an automatic feeding operation, there is a likelihood that the user will feed the paper before the preceding sheet is not completely fed automatically. The apparatus is then likely to start a copying operation for the manually fed paper although it is not in condition for forming the next copy image. In this case, it becomes impossible to position the leading end of the image in timed relation with the forward end of the record paper which is fed with improper timing, consequently producing a faulty copy. Such a problem also arises when a plurality of record sheets are fed to the apparatus manually in succession.